Albus Dumbledore=James Potter
by Vui
Summary: Harry got a golden book in the Owl mail one day. What will it reveal to him?
1. The golden book

1 Albus Dumbledore = James Potter!  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does! Don't sue me!  
  
In the early morning of Monday, Harry, Ron and Hermoine had just gotten out of the common room at the Gryffindor tower and were on their way to breakfast at the Great Hall together. It was just another normal day at the mid-year of year seven. After they settle down on the long table of Gryffindor and was having some Butter Chicken Pancake. Then a bunch of owls flew to the Great Hall, Harry saw Hedwig was flying to him and rests on his shoulders; she had a package in her claws. "What is it, Harry?" both of his best friends, Ron and Hermoine, asked him.  
  
"No idea." He said as he ripped the wrappings from the package. To his surprise, it was a book made of gold with a picture of an angry man wearing long, red cloak holding a phoenix feather wand, which was pointing to a baby which had a lightning scar that just looks like Harry.  
  
" Harry, is this you when you were a baby? And is this the picture of after You-Know-Who had cursed you with the Avada Kadavra curse?" asked Hermoine, looking at the picture.  
  
"And who send you this book?" asked Ron, looking at the picture, too.  
  
"I don't know," answered Harry, Checking around the ripped package for a name," Who could that be?"  
  
" ER. why don't you just open the book to find out?" asked Hermoine seriously.  
  
"Oh, yeah!" said Harry who was too shocked because of the picture on the gold-made book.  
  
Harry opened the book and a piece of paper dropped out of the book to Harry's lap. It said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Please read this precious book in a quiet room and of course, ALONE.  
  
Professor Dumbledore  
  
"I wonder what's so secret about this book?" said Harry, after reading the piece of paper.  
  
"ALONE," said Ron, "I wonder if you can tell us about that later after you read it?"  
  
"RON!" glared Hermoine "Maybe you are right, Harry please tell ME about that later."  
  
Harry ignored their jokes, he knew something was very important and was really excited for what is written inside this gold-made book.  
  
*********  
  
Harry couldn't concentrate in Transfiguration class, which was right after the breakfast. "Today we are going to change these frogs into my favorite pudding, Chocolate frog leg pudding. Mmmmm." said Professor McGonagall. Almost half a student in the class made a disgust look, that included Ron and Hermoine .  
  
"Harry, I didn't know you like Chocolate frog leg pudding!" said Hermoine with the disgust look, which hasn't been wiped off her face yet.  
  
"Huh... What?????" said Harry loudly with a just -wake-up looking face.  
  
"Potter, you are not concentrating in the class, five points from Gryffindor," shouted Professor McGonagall, which made Harry's face all red. Finally the bell rang, and the next lesson was Care Of Magical Creatures.  
  
As all the Gryffindors were making their way to Hagrid's cabin, Harry told both of his best friends that he was thinking why Dumbledore wants to talk to him by writing a big book that have made gold.  
  
"Speaking of Dumbledore, last summer I had heard my grandmother said that he is going to retired next year." said Neville who had just heard their conservation. There were a silence between Harry, Ron and Hermoine, and then three of them shouted out loud together "WHAT!"  
  
"Neville, how come you never told us about this?" asked Hermoine  
  
"I'm sorry," said Neville with hands on his head, "I guess I had forgotten all about it."  
  
"You guess you had forgotten ALL about it?" said Harry repeating Neville's word "how could you forget such an important thing?"  
  
"I'm really sorry," said Neville, again "you know how forgetful I am, don't you? Anywhere I was thinking to tell you every time I saw Dumbledore but I forget all about it when I met you."  
  
"Hey guys, let's end this conversation now, or else we going to be late for the lessons, OK?" groaned Ron. And they hurried to Hagrid's cabin.  
  
  
  
Hagrid had introduced them some new magical creature called Relungs. They were ugly and fierce-looking with a giant spider-head along with a long and scaly snake-tail; they are green all over with black spot on their ugly heads. They are about a small bush tall. Hagrid said they are as friendly as rabbits. ("Yeah, yet they bite fingers." muttered Ron) Most of the students didn't like the Relungs very much especially girls. Finally, Care Of Magical Creatures lessons had ended, Harry wrote a note to Hagrid, which said:  
  
Meet you later in your cabin at lunchtime. Something IMPORTANT to tell you.  
  
~ Harry  
  
At lunchtime, Harry, Ron and Hemoine had lunch with Hagrid instead at the great hall.  
  
"So, what's so important?" asked Hagrid, glaring at Harry.  
  
"I just wonder if you know that Dumbledore is going to retired next year, Hagrid?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, that thing, sure I knew it already, and he even promised me that after he retired he will be coming back twice a year to visit me."  
  
"And why you didn't tell us earlier?" asked Hermoine impatiently.  
  
"Because Dumbledore wants to keep it as a secret. But since you already know about it, no secret anymore, right?" said Hagrid in one breath, " How did you find out anyway?"  
  
"Never mine that, Hagrid" answered Ron, " why is Dumbledore retiring next year?"  
  
"Now THAT is a secret, sorry can't tell ya." said Hagrid coldly.  
  
"Well, we are not going to force you to tell us," said Hermoine, " but do you know how much a book that made of gold cost?"  
  
"Well, that will be more than thirty thousand Galleon," answered Hagrid, " why you did to know that for?"  
  
"I just receive a book made of gold from Dumbledore this morning," said Harry, " there's a note there tell me to read it in a quiet room alone."  
  
"What?" said Hagrid, looking shock. "Dumbledore gave you the book already?"  
  
"Yeah, there's even a picture that we think was after You-Know-Who had cursed Harry," said Ron, "but, wait a minute, you mean that you know that some day Dumbledore will give Harry the book? What's inside?"  
  
"Can't tell ya," said Hagrid, "but, Harry please do forgive me for keeping this serious thing from you for six and a half years, cause that was a big secret."  
  
"What, You knew all this time?" glared Harry.  
  
"Yeah, since Dumbledore was my best friend, he had shown me the book already," said Hagrid.  
  
"What's written inside?" asked Harry.  
  
"Why don't you read it yourself, like Dumbledore said so in the note?" said Hagrid. 


	2. The truth

Chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter! J.K Rowling does! Don't sue me!  
  
  
  
After dinner in the Great hall, Harry left Ron and Hermoine in the common room to his four-poster dormitory to read the golden-made book. He took a deep breath and opens the book. There were bright-silvered letters written:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Firstly, I have to tell you that I am not Albus Dumbledore. I am your father, James Potter. I know you will be shocked but it is true, first the story start like this:  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle, William Malfoy and Sebastian Snape had started a club called The Death Eaters, and they were also the ones that created the Dementors out of an experiment. They invented new spells and curses and found victims to try them on, and they always left a note at the scene of the crime, always saying that 'Lord Voldemort' did it. And that was the reason why many wizard and witches had died and grew afraid of this 'Lord Voldemort'. Tom Marvolo Riddle, the Head of this club had made a spell to make people to join this club; he also made a spell so that he would never die, immortal. Now, this club is already over one hundred years old. Your mother, Lily Potter, had been cursed to join this club, but luckily, she fought the curse and began to search all the records in Tom Marvolo Riddle's room to find a spell to kill him. Finally, she found it, and kept memorizing these spells. When Tom Marvolo Riddle found out, he searched all over the world to kill her. But your mother was very smart and cunning, she told every wizards and witches in the world that there is no Lord Voldemort, it was Riddle who had done those evil things, but for her protection, she didn't tell everyone who she is. She only told me, her boyfriend. We got ourselves married and gave birth to you, Harry James Potter. When you were about one year old, Riddle had found us and almost killed your mother and I. By that time, we had no more energy to save you, so we put both our love together and sent it to you, that's the reason you had enough powers to defend yourself against Riddle. After Riddle had disappear, I carried you to your mother, who was almost dead, she sent the spells that could kill Riddle into your memory, only to be remembered if you think hard enough. After she had done that ordeal, she told me to take of you, and died.  
  
I took you to the Forbidden Forest, near Hogwarts where you are studying now, to keep away from Riddle. Here was where I met my old Defence Against Dark Arts teacher, Proffesor Dumbledore, who also had been cursed by a Death Eater. He was a great man. By the time I met him, he was very weak. He told me to exchange their appearance by using the two Polyjuice Potions that he had in his robes, he told me to put you at your aunt's because Riddle wouldn't dare appear in the Muggle world, so you would be more safe, and took care of you during your study at Hogwarts. He also told me that Riddle won't die unless, someone will curse him with the spells that your mother had sent it to your mind, he also expected Riddle will be looking for you to kill you because he knew that the spells were in your mind. And he died, he was also the one who had told everyone your history, all the money you have in your bank was all Professor Dumbledore's.  
  
It's all true, Harry, it's all true. Today, 19th of April, it's your mother's birthday, and I know that if Lily's alive, her greatest wish is that you and me will be having a relationship of father-and-son again. Please forgive me for hiding this behind you, Harry, my own son. If you accept my apologies, please do kindly come to my office, I will be waiting you there for you. The password is "Harry James Potter".  
  
P/s: Please do keep this a secret for your own protection from Riddle. I think it will be OK if you tell Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger.  
  
It was a great shocked for a boy who thought his parents were dead in his whole entire life. Harry stared the canopy out side his window for about half a minute time, can't believe anything this gold book said. He was thinking hard is today April fool? No, it's not, remembered that Ron had fool Harry by putting a fake snake under his blanket when he was sleeping and found out a great snake in the early morning. Ron said he heard Harry hissed loudly in Parseltounge.  
  
He took the book to the common room to show Ron and Hermoine this great surprise, they also very shocked indeed.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" asked Ron, still looking shocked.  
  
"Who don't want father when they have one?" said Harry, smiling. " All I want is can you guys come with me to Dumbledore's.. I mean my father's?"  
  
"ER. sure," said Hermoine " I surely hopes it is not a joke!"  
  
"I don't think so," said Harry, nervously " remember what he told me when I was in first year? He said I survive from you- know-who by the power of love that my parents gave me. And he also sent Fawkes in second year to the Chamber of Secrets to save me. And. he taught me many things and I am sure he is my father.somehow." 


End file.
